snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Allen
Immortal Allen is a playable unit in Metal Slug Attack, first appearing in the Extra Ops "Guardians of Morden". Parts could be obtained from his limited time Step Up Crank. Allen O'Neil back for vengeance, he's equipped himself with a wide variety of weapons and his will to serve Morden until the end of time. Allen has multiple forms at his disposal: *Form 1 - Arriving on a black jeep, he uses a similar attack style to Julia's, including the ability to detect enemy air units. Grenades from special have piercing capability. *Form 2 - Allen escapes from his destroyed jeep (sending it on a Metal Slug Attack), yelling "Go home to mommy!" and grabbing his rocket launcher. He fires both his weapons at once. As his special, he jumps into the air while firing five missiles that target the nearest attackable unit, and he's invulnerable when he jumps. *Form 3 - Allen becomes enraged, tossing his rocket launcher and machine gun aside for a buzz saw, yelling "Come on boy!". He recklessly charges forward with the buzz saw before ending it with a single slam. As his special he'll yell "You're mincemeat!", raising the buzz saw up before smashing it down. He is invulnerable while performing the attack and can also delete incoming projectiles with the buzz saw. This form is immune to stun attacks, treating them as normal ones instead. Though easily the weakest of the stun immune units, Immortal Allen is still able to perform his job as both a distant and close quarters combatant. In addition to these traits, Allen can also buff the health and attack of fellow Rebel Army units with 3''' and '''4 - as a second Hi-Do counterpart to replace any single buffers in the player's deck. When placed in a deck with Special Loretta, they form the "Guardians of Morden" team, lowering their AP costs by 10%. Attacks Long Range (Spread) - Immortal Allen will perform the following in each of his respective forms as his regular attacks: * Machine Gun - In his first form, Allen fires off a burst of bullets with his machine gun. * Coastal Artillery - In his second form, Allen fires off his machine gun once again, while firing a single bazooka shot with each burst, firing three times in total. * Wheel Cutter - In his third form, Allen revs up his wheel cutter and grinds the ground whilst advancing forward before ending it with a single slam with his wheel cutter. Special (Spread) - Immortal Allen will perform the following in each of his respective forms as his special attacks: * Hand Grenade - In his first form, Allen tosses 15 grenades. (5 in sets of 3, though in-game he tosses a single set). * Coastal Artillery - In his second form, Allen jumps up to fire 5 missiles with his large bazooka. * Heat Wheel - In his third form, Allen powers up his cutter before slamming it to the ground to create a large shockwave. Stats Build Up Gallery Immortal-Allen-MSA-Idle.gif|''YAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Immortal-Allen-MSA-Form-2-Idle.gif|''Come On, Boy!'' Immortal-Allen-MSA-Form-3-Idle.gif|''You're Mincemeat!'' D0TTS2OXgAA9kNn.png Immortal_Allen.png|Illustration Video